


Just One Touch

by Thomas_Sanders2347Fan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Year Slow Burn, Angst, Cuddling, Fights, Gay, Heaven, Hell, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, good omens - Freeform, lonely Aziraphale, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Sanders2347Fan/pseuds/Thomas_Sanders2347Fan
Summary: As Aziraphale lived on earth, he began to not be touched at all, not by humans, certainly not by the angles, the only person that touches him and even then it's not enough is Crowley and even then the touches are small. Aziraphale flinching away and getting uncomfortable when Crowley touches him makes Crowley try to distance himself even more. Hurting them both.





	1. O N E

As Aziraphale adjusted his bow tie, and slipped on his shoes, he could hear Crowley in the kitchen a few doors down. He made sure that his shirt was pulled down and his jacket was pulled down. Then he checks his pants and when he was satisfied he walked out of his door to see Crowley attempting to make Pancakes.  
“Thanks for spending the night,” Aziraphale spoke softly as Crowley flipped the pancakes.  
“No problem, I needed it to, and your guest bedroom was really comfortable” He paused placing a pancake on one of Aziraphale plates then sliding it toward where he was sitting. “After the almost apocalypse, I didn’t want to be alone and thought you wouldn’t want to either,”  
“You would be correct,” The Angel said smiling while putting butter and syrup on his pancakes. Crowley sat down next to Aziraphale with his pancakes and started making them, as he reached for the syrup he brushed Aziraphale hand and only Crowley someone who had seen the microscopical movements he had for years would realized he was startled at the touch. While dragging the syrup back to himself Crowley of careful of not brushing his hand again.  
After breakfast, Crowley left to head to his apartment, but before leaving he spoke to Aziraphale saying “Hey, angle if you want me to come over, you can call any time,” He smiled slightly before leaving. As he did Aziraphale walked back to his room, falling on his bed. He knew that the slightest touch freaking his out was so… so “Pathetic” he whispered to himself, tears falling down his face. He sat that way for another fifteen minutes, before wiping his eyes and walking to his bookshelf. As he browsed he saw a book that he had re-read a few times and loved it. As he pulled out the first Harry Potter book, he walked over to his living room sitting down and reading. He attempted to read but ended up re-reading the same passage again and again, before giving up. He thought that he had learned how to cope, to deal with not being touched, but that demon and the occasional touches, they killed him, and broke him down. He walked his book back over to the correct spot. Hoping it would work, he walked into his bathroom he stripped and turned the shower as hot as it could go. He got in and as it got hotter on his back, it barely helped.  
He stayed in the showered for about half an hour, before realizing that nothing would stand up to the touch of Crowley, but he saw Crowley this morning. He tried his hardest not to touch him after he had the first time. Like the thought of them touching was worse than Armagarden. Aziraphale changed into thick pajama pants and what humans called a hoodie. He felt they helped a little.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley comes over again to sleep over and gets upset.

The next day, Aziraphale woke up early, he walked to his draws and chose his normal outfit, making sure that all of his clothes where as covering as much possible. He walked to his kitchen, and rather than breakfast like he normally did he started the coffee, while he read the paper and saw that there were still stories about the crackin even if they were deeper in the paper. He read about speculations of people, laughing to himself, before flipping the page. As Aziraphale finished his coffee, he went back into his room and double check his outfit before heading down to the bookstore where he sat in the back of the room with the first Harry Potter book. As he read he watched the store and checked people out when they wanted to buy a book, before continuing to read.  
By the end of the day he had finished the entire book, and headed up to his apartment. When he walked in the door, he was shocked to see Crowley sitting on his coach waiting for him on the coach.  
“Hey, sorry I just dropped in, I uhm.. I didn’t uhm, want to be alone tonight yet.” Aziraphale nodded smiling while quickly walking over to the kitchen.  
“Do you want anything to eat Crowley?” He shook his head. Giving him a friendly smirk.  
Aziraphale turned into the kitchen blushing madly. As he walked over to the fridge he pulled out some ingredients. As he made some bacon, steak mix. He poured two glasses of wine and brought this plate of food and the wine out. He handed a glass to Crowley careful to avoid touching and then went and sat on his chair, setting down the drink and food to sit down. As Aziraphale ate he could see the Demon in the background staring at him. He tried to avoid eye contact. Hoping instead to just keep eating, but at about the halfway mark. (Which took about 30 minutes for the Angle) Aziraphale spoke up  
“Crowley, I wanted to know why you where. Uh. Staring at me.”  
“I uh. I uhm.” He stopped trying to talk his checks turning bring red. “I was just making sure you weren't choking. I saw heaven and if you ever have to go back there because you get discorporated. I will feel so bad. They are so awful their.”  
Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, having slight tears in his eyes. “Thank you for caring so much.” He smiled fondly at Crowley.  
Now what the Demon had told him was not a lie per say. But there was a deeper reason, and by deeper he means 3 feet deeper. He means his dick.  
As the meal went on, Crowley could tell that Aziraphale was eating even slower and more careful than ever. If that was possible. So he continued to keep his eyes on him, to keep up appearances, frequently getting lost in his eyes. As the meal finished, and both the wines had been drunk. Aziraphale wandered off to his room, leaving the door creaked open a little bit.  
Around an hour later after yelling at some people online about being wrong about being homophobic Crowley walked toward the door that housed his bed. While walking by he heard Aziraphale pacing, and Crowley could tell it was pacing because he did a lot of it himself. He tried to think about why he might be pacing, and the only logical explanation is he had made him really uncomfortable with all the staring and now he was upset because he wanted Crowley to leave. Crowley thought long and hard and decided it would be best to stay tonight and not stay again, even if he needed it. He hated the idea of Aziraphale being upset.  
As Crowley went to sleep, he wondered if he would ever be able to want to sleep again in his house. Crowley didn’t know why but all he could think was that the warmth the house of an angle produces is so much greater than the house of a demon.  
When Crowley finally did drift off, the silence of his mind flooded away any doubts about the idea Aziraphale might be mad at him.


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale knew that the upstairs wouldn't leave them alone forever.

When Aziraphale woke up the next morning to find Crowley gone from the house, his first reaction was refile, then dread. He may be a Demon but he’s not so rude as to not say goodbye before leaving. Aziraphale ran over to his phone and opened it up; seeing a text from Crowley that he needed to go check on his plants, and that he’d see him later. Aziraphale signed out with relief knowing Crowley was safe and not… He shuddered at the thought of it.   
After going back into his room and getting on his long sleeve outfit. He walked out to the kitchen and realized he wasn’t in the mood for cooking. So he grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Crowley. 

Angle: Going out for breakfast, just in case you come to my house and I’m not their.   
Crowley: Got it; want me to join you.   
The Thought made Aziraphale nauseous.   
Angle: Nope :p. Just getting some breakfast and then heading right home.   
Crowley; Okie.  
Aziraphale walked right down to his favorite little breakfast shop only a little bit down the road from the book shop. He walked in and was seated immediately. His favorite waitress walked out and smiled at him.   
“Hey Aziraphale, the usual.” She asked.   
“Yes but in a to go box.” She nodded and he sat the the table he normally did while eating or in this case waiting for take out. He pulled out the second Harry Potter book and started reading it. He made sure to keep an eye out and when fifteen minutes later the waitress dropped off the Box, Azirphale picked it up and headed out. Not before shouting out to the waitress.   
“See you later Rosemary.” She smiled back as Aziraphale left walking toward his house with his food. When Aziraphale got to his apartment he walked into his kitchen and sat down, placing his food on the counter and getting one of his plates down. When he finished eating he heard a knock at the door. Aziraphale walked over and opened it revealing a flustered looking Crowley with a suitcase.  
“What’s wrong Crowley?” Aziraphaled asked worried.   
“One of the FUCKING demons thought it would be a funny prank to come and drench most my belongings in Holy water. I could fucking smell it from the door so I left. I can't go in their, but I need someone to go look at my plants.” Crowley spoke walking in and walking toward the room he had been using. He left his bags and came back out.   
“I’d bet my money on it being an Angle, from what I saw during the switch, the demons are horrified of the holy water,” Aziraphaled added, motioning for Crowley to sit.   
“I do need someone to go check on my plants, and I can’t without risking my limbs and well the rest of me.” Crowley said, giving Aziraphale the same look the angle had used on him for Millenniums.   
“Fine. You dumb Demon. Only becuase you would do it for me.” The angel said Smirking at Crowley. He came up with something, “While I’m gone; do the dishes.” Crowley nodded before Aziraphale walked out the door. He walked right back in.   
“I want you to come with me.” Aziraphale said. A worried look on his face.   
“Why?” Crowley turned off the water and dried his hands before walking toward the door.   
“If an Angle or a Demon was at your house I don’t like the idea that they still might be their and we have better odds if we stick together.” Crowley reached out to grab Aziraphale’s hand but he just moved it father away before turning and heading down to the Bentley. As the two opposites got in the car, it started automatically and Crowley headed off. As they drove, the Bentley started playing Queen songs that Aziraphale vaguely recognized from all his drives with Crowley. When they arrived at the apartment, they both got out.   
“Ok here’s the plan,” Aziraphale spoke “First, we open the door without either of us stepping under it, then I will clear the floor and ceilings of Holy Water and you will join if its good, we will continue, staying close together, doors are opened without the possibility of things falling on us. Then, we water your plants, if either of us spot trouble or one of us can’t go on we wait until we can both go in.” Before Aziraphale could get out of the car, Crowley stopped him.   
“Give me a few seconds.” He placed Sun reflectors over every window before speaking again. “Ok we switch, if you are right about your worries I don’t want a risk of us ending up dead.” The angel nodded, before taking the Demon’s reached out arm and shaking it. Then they switched seats in the car and got out. Aziraphale walked up first and even though still shaking from the hand shake, he opened the door. When Crowley got in he checks the door and when it was clear closed it. They checked the rooms as they got to them, before getting to the plant room.   
“What do you do to these plants?” Aziraphale asked Crowley. “They are so anxious.” He stopped Crowley before he could come closer and picked up a watering can, water each plant, and then talking to eat one, shushing Crowley whenever he tried to stop him. As the angle finished, he walked Crowley back out, both careful not to step on any of the areas coated in Holy Water. When they got back into the car, Aziraphale turned to Crowley.   
“Do you want to switch back here, or do you want to drive as me, or should I drive as you.” Crowley turned to me.   
“Do you want to drive.” He waited for his response.  
“I want to try to, well you should drive, I think it would be better if we tried that on a safer occasion.” Aziraphale told, “And try not to go to fast, don’t want anyone who might be watching from upstairs to see us.” He smiled before getting out of the car as Crowley did the same and switching spots. As they drove Crowley did a surprisingly good job at pretending to be the Angle as he drove back to the house.


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets angry

When the pair arrived back at the apartment on top of the book store they walked to the apartment and switched back to their original forms.   
“Why do you think they where their Crowley.” He seemed incredibly scared and worried but Crowley didn’t try to downplay his thoughts. For fear of being right and losing his Angle.   
“I believe that they were trying to trap one of us, to get the other to come. I believe we now need to stay together.” Crowley saw the color drain from Aziraphale’s face and felt bad considering the last plan he had was to try to not bug Aziraphale as much as possible, now they aren’t allowed to leave each others side. He walked into his room. Ending the conversation their.   
When Crowley got into what would be his room for a while he took 3 photos of it from different angles, before miricaling it all away. He then quickly procured some decorations for the room, including a bed, a desk with a computer, a hanging chair and a few shelves for some of his smaller plants although if Aziraphale was going to have to be near him he wasn’t going to be able to yell at them, so he decided that he wouldn’t until he could finally go home. As he left the room he walked into the small living area to see no Aziraphale. He ran to the angels room knocking. When there was no response he opened the door and looked around.   
All he heard was someone in the shower. He walked toward the bathroom that was connected to his room and opened the door revealing Aziraphale in the shower. He couldn’t see him, but it was him, but before he could leave, he realized that the shower was as hot as it could go. He could feel it. He wanted to say something. But he knew that doing so would only embarrass them both. So he left the angle to continue and went back to his room where he laid down and fell asleep.   
When Aziraphale got down with the hot shower which had felt cold compared to Crowley’s touch he got changed and left the room. Walking down to his book shop just long enough to grab a few books and head up. On his way to his room he saw Crowley’s door opened slightly and opened it to find the room changed and Crowley curled up on his bed. He quite liked the new room, maybe he thought for a split second it was due to how much it fit Crowley.   
As the angle walked back to his room, he saw that his flip phone that he had because Crowley “forced” his to about five years prior. Had a text on it. He opened it to see that Anathema had asked him to join him for some tea later in the week. He replied that he would but Crowley would be joining them and asked for which day worked best for her. As the angle sat on his bed, he remembered and grabbed his books, sitting on his bed and like he normally did, he started reading and couldn’t stop.   
He only stopped when six hours later he heard Crowley knock at the door.  
“Come in,” He said as Crowley walked in and sat at the end of his bed. He look at Aziraphale and then laughed.   
“What’s so funny Demon.” He joked back. At that statement Crowley’s face hardened, anger glazing over his face. He turned and left without another word.   
“Crowley, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Aziraphale yelled chasing after him. “Please come back Crowley.” Aziraphale spoke his name so soft it made Crowley turn, tears on the verge of spilling.   
“I can’t, I will be back.” He grabbed the angels hands and squeezing them, before turning back to the door and leaving.  
Aziraphale wanted to follow, to do everything he could to protect Crowley, but when Crowley squeezed his hands it left him paralyzed as he left heading down to his car and then leaving. It only took Aziraphale a half an hour to move, by that time the crippling heat had left his hands, and the crippling fear had entered his head. As he waited for his best friend to come back. Or waited to hear that he had been caught and killed, Aziraphale truly realized this is what human love was. Loving the person beyond all reasonable ideas. As Aziraphale waited he started to pace, the pacing soon turned into sitting and fidgeting and before he knew it, he had a glass of wine in his hand. Normally it he took his time when drinking but right now, he downed the cup. He started pacing again with another cup already full.   
By the time he passed out on the couch; he had worked his way though at least 2 ½ bottles, absentmindedly when he would later think about it. He would be on the couch for the next few hours, while Crowley.   
Well he would be anywhere but at Aziraphale’s house.


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are at a high.

Crowley if anyone had cared to ask, was in a club all night. Normally, clubs he felt weren't for him. But when someone you love hurts you, You do something dramatic. So Crowey had gotten in the Bentley and first had just driven for about thirty minutes. Only before arriving at a club in London that he had heard about.  
Over the course of the night he had, more than an average amount of alcohol for him, a little bit of grinding on a man he found quite charming, and crippling guilt over running away from Aziraphale. Even though he felt bad, he needed to cool down. One night of both of them being upset, in equal and opposite ways, as opposed to weeks of it, if Crowley had stayed and yelled at him seemed over all worth it.  
At around 2a.m. when Crowley had been out for a little longer than four hours he checked his phone for the first time. Sitting there was a text from Anathema. She texted Aziraphale earlier in the day and hadn’t heard from him. The text to Crowley stated that she had invited both of them out to tea and that the Aziraphale hadn’t responded.  
Crowley felt sick, he had left Aziraphale and now, he could be dead, thoughts flew around in his mind, making it impossible to determine what one thing he needed to do. So he decided to walk out to the Bentley and get in. He tried to start the car but found that his mind was too foggy to do anything for him. So without thinking he, forgetting he was able to make himself sober, laid back in the car and fell asleep.  
When Crowley woke up five hours later, he saw 1 thing and thought 2 things, a police officer writing a ticket, Aziraphale was probably worried sick, HE CAN MAKE HIMSELF SOBER. He poofed away the officer. And then sped off. As he flew around corners. All he wanted was to make sure Aziraphale knew that he was okay. As he neared the book shop he slowed not wanting to upset his angle more by driving much to fast. As he pulled into a parking spot near the front, he hopped out and sprinted up the stairs. When he reached the apartment he walked in, he looked around and saw Aziraphale passed out on the couch with a wine glass next to him.  
As Crowley looked around he saw 2 empty bottles of wine he knew to be full and one empty that he knew to be half full. “Oh, Angle.” Crowley muttered feeling bad about running off like he did. Crowley picked up the sleeping angle and held his tight as he walked to Aziraphale’s bed room. When he reached the room he opened the door, as he did he felt the angle wake up a little.  
“Crowley, Oh my thank heavens your okay.” After he spoke, the color drained from his face. “Why are you carrying me?”  
At that moment Crowley set Aziraphale down on the bed, walking over to the chair nearby. “You were asleep so I wanted to put you to bed, and I’m sorry for running off.”  
“No I should not have used the nickname I did, I should have assumed it would make you upset.”  
“It didn’t make me upset to be called it, well in the sense your talking. I didn’t like being called it by you, because.” He stuttered over his words unable to make eye contact with Aziraphale. “Because, I don’t want you to see me as Evil.”  
“Dear, I don’t ever see you as evil. You are the only demon I’ve ever met who would talk to me, who would be my friend, you are nicer than most angels I know. I do not see you as Evil, I see you as Chaotic, but not in an evil way.”  
“Chaotic, Evil. They are the same. And we are so different. How could you ever not see me as evil.” Crowley cried out, attempting to lock his emotions back.  
“Just because we are different, doesn’t mean I see you as evil. And you are Chaotic Good, you are so Chaotic but you never want to hurt people, or to upset people too much. You are deep down a good person and I’ve always seen that.” He paused looking up to meet Crowley’s eyes “And I love you due to that. You aren’t of heaven or hell, you are the middle ground.”  
“Thank you Zira, and I love you too, and You are middle ground too, we are middle ground together.” He walked closer to the Angle, placing his hand on his check. Aziraphale flinched back and Crowley’s face sunk. He turned and walked toward his room, mutter a good night before closing the door. Aziraphale, walked toward the room that Crowley had been occupying, inside he heard quit swearing mixed with tears. He so desperately wanted to go in and tell him. Tell him everything but then, he would feel like he would have to hug him and touch him and he didn’t want to be touched just because Crowley felt bad.  
Aziraphale walked into his room, and sat on his bed trying so desperately to hold in the tears. He knew though as he curled up on his bed clothes still on that the tears where going to come, they where, he smiled slightly, ineffable. As he curled near the top of his bed, he cried. Screaming into the pillow, and hoping with every fiber of his being that Crowley had not heard him, and hoping that as he cried he would stay quite. He knew deep down that he wanted Crowley next to him to hold him. But he would not have that because Crowley would never love`him and he could never pressure the demon into something that he didn’t want to do. As Aziraphale stopped crying he curled up on his bed all his clothes still on trying to block out all the Negative emotions he had.


	6. S I X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling are confested.

The next morning, both of the supernatural beings pretended like what had happened the last day, and the night prior hadn’t happened. It hurt Crowley but he would rather them talk a limited amount with awkwardness than never talk to Aziraphale again. Aziraphale felt that he had messed up, he just didn’t want Crowley to feel like he had to be physical with him, but the touch, it was like a disability and he couldn’t find any way to stop it.   
The day was spent inside, with Crowley doing a lot of thinking and Aziraphale finishing two more books. Crowley wished that he could bring up everything that happened, but he didn’t know how to do that without risking their friendship. And he would not do that. Aziraphale just wanted to be normal, he didn’t get why wasn’t.   
At lunch time the two sat together, silently, that is until Crowley broke the silence.  
“Did I,” He paused “Do something wrong?”   
“No not at all Crowley.” Aziraphale knew it was coming, he was either going to have to explain why he pulled away from every touch or lie to Crowley.   
“Then why, why do you always flinch away when I try to touch you Angle.”   
He closed his eyes, not wanting to say it, but not wanting to lie either. He waited and absentmindedly started tapping on the table. Trying to think.   
“Please, tell me the truth.” Crowley sounded so less like himself that Aziraphale looked up at him, he saw heartbreak in his eyes.   
“I don’t know how to explain it,” He waited for Crowley to speak, but he didn’t he waited for Aziraphale to explain. “Since we have been hanging out more, you have had more opportunities to touch me, and I’m not used to it, it is a strange feeling, due to the fact that when we normally where together, you didn’t touch me and heaven isn’t touchy feely.”   
He paused and met Crowley’s eyes which looked more sad.   
“I’m sorry dear I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
“I’m not upset, I’m sad, and a little angry. Not angry at you more that you didn't feel you could come to me about it sooner. I’m sad you feel this way, I care about you so much and.” He stopped and when he started it was obvious he was in tears. “And I feel bad that you had to go through that awful pain.”   
“Go through what pain?” The angle asked, only half knowing the answer.   
“Being touch starved my dear. It is where you don’t get enough physical contact and so touches become so special that you try to recreate them, and getting touched feels like a mini miracle.” When Corwley saw Aziraphale’s eyes, with tears in them, he reached out. He didn’t take his hand, he just made his presence known. “Now I don’t want to rush you, but I do want to try to reverse some of the effects of you being touch starved.”   
Aziraphale nodded “How would we do that,”   
“We start off small, which I have been doing unknowingly on a smaller scale and then work our way up to you being able to handle physical touch.”   
Aziraphale pulled down Crowley’s hand. “You don’t have to touch me if you hate me.”   
“Hate you angle how could I, I not only see you as my best friend, I have loved you as more than that for a long time.”  
“Really?” Aziraphale asked, like he could never be loved.   
“Really.” He said taking Aziraphale hands “Your tickety boo,”  
Aziraphale let out a quick laugh that was generally happy. He saw Crowley smile at him.   
“I want to take things slow, but also, I want you to know that Zira, I love you more than anyone has ever loved anything.” Crowley spoke softly.   
“No that’s wrong.” He looked Crowley in the eyes “I love food more than anyone has ever loved anything.”   
“You fucking bitch.” He paused “Just, never be afraid to tell me to slow down.”   
Aziraphale nodded, still not pulling away from Crowley’s hand.   
“Do you want to have some hot coco, Crowley.”   
“Yes angel.”


	7. S E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema gets a visit from Crowley and Aziraphale.

The two super naturals woke up the next morning, normally Crowley would not like being here this much, but with Aziraphale actually allowing touching to happen, even if small. It made him so willing to stay and wait for him. He would have waited for him for as long as he needed of course, but being in love with someone who won’t touch you or allow you to touch you and living with them, seems a little reckless. But he was here to stay, and here to help.   
As the day went forward Aziraphale checked his phone to see he still hadn’t replied to Anathema and decided to accept and come over later that day with Crowley. Anathema sent a winky emoji and eggplant emoji in response, and Aziraphale got an idea. He walked over to Crowley who was drinking his coffee, and Aziraphale showed him the phone.   
“Anathema sent this as a response to accepting tea and inviting you.” When Crowley saw what she sent, he seemed to stop working. His face seemed to turn more and more red as the seconds went on. “What does it mean Crowley, maybe we are having eggplant?” He asked watching Crowley try to speak but ultimately closing his mouth.   
“Uhm, the wink, uhm emoji, is supposed to mean, like flirty, and the eggplant, well the eggplant is what the kids use a lot to, uhm.” He muttered out something and even though Aziraphale knew damn well what that emoji meant this was to funny.   
“What did you say Crowley.” He looked at the Demon giving him the look that Crowley knew all too well, the kind that led to crepes, to Shakespeare's play becoming famous, to a stain being removed from a coat.   
“The Eggplant emoji is used to represent a dick.” He said, so face Aziraphale could barely understand.   
“Please repeat that dear.” Aziraphale spoke.   
He said it again and when he finished he made eye contact with Aziraphale who was on the verge of bursting out laughing.   
“That was too funny dear.” Aziraphale mocked at Crowley. “You do know I am smarter than I seem.”   
“NOT, FUNNY ANGEL.” Crowley growled out smiling at the giggling Aziraphale. Crowley realized that this is the happiest he has seen the angle in a long time. He smiled at the angle before sticking his tongue out at him.   
“We should probably head out, don’t want to be late. Could you drive us.” Again the look that could make Crowley do anything. Aziraphale could use that look and ask him to marry Beezlebub and he would and would do it well.   
“Sure thing angel.” He paused. Before reaching half way to Aziraphale’s hand. Wanting to hold it, but not wanting to push any unspoken rule, but when Aziraphale reached out and grabbed his hand, he knew it was the right way to go. The two walked to the Bentley and stopped holding hands as they got back in. Crowley pulled the car out and drove slowly (For him) Though London, before getting on the highway. When they reached the highway, Crowley brought his hand to Aziraphale, which made his flinch backwards.   
“Sorry Angel.” Aziraphale felt awful that a simple touch made him jump backward.   
“Not your fault, I’m the one who’s broken.” Aziraphale whispered the last part, but Crowley still heard it and his heart still ached for the Angle’s pain.   
“You angle are not broken, you are damaged, by the angels, by the humans, by me. If one of the groups had helped you, you wouldn’t be damaged, but you aren’t broken.”   
Aziraphale nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. “I love you Crowley.”   
“I love you to angel.” As they drove Crowly could sense that Aziraphale wanted to say something.   
“What’s up angel.”   
“What do you mean.”   
“I can sense when people have questions on their tongue.” Crowley looked toward Aziraphale.   
“Well, did it hurt.”   
“Did what hurt?” He asked, assuming what the angle was asking, but if he was wrong, he wasn't going to hurt him with his past pain.   
“When you fell from heaven.” He paused and Crowley took a deep breath, having fear a question like this for some time.   
“Yes, it felt like everything was on fire, and being cut up, all at once, and I fell so far, from what I can tell, I was falling for about 22 hours.” He paused before restarting, his voice breaking. “It was not a nice experience, I could see the Angels looking down on me and the Demons looking up at me, after a while no on was their, until I smacked the ground and Beelzebub, was their and welcomed me to the ranks. I was the last to fall.” He sniffled and Aziraphale reached out and grabbed Crowely’s hand, lightly moving his fingers. Aziraphale looked over and Crowley and saw that he had tears in his eyes, when he realized there were red like blood he gasped.   
“I’ve never seen your tears before.” He tightened his grip on Crowley like letting him go would break him. Crowley smirked, wiping his eyes and then Miricaling away the stain.   
“It’s always been that way, they only hurt for a little while and when I stop they only stain my face for a bit.”   
“Oh Crowley.” He muttered, he wanted the hug the demon, but not only felt that it would make Crowley uncomfortable, but it might make Aziraphale pass out. “Pull over for a second Crowley.” Crowley did and when they were on the side of the road, Aziraphale got out and walked over to the door and Crowley got out.   
“Yes Angel?” Crowley asked.   
“Go sit in the passenger side.” Crowley’s eyes widened but he did, and Aziraphale got in the driver seat. “I’m driving, you just relax,” He got in the driver seat, and started driving, going just under the speed limit which surprised Crowley he expected Aziraphale to go a lot slower, but he saw Aziraphale get more comfortable and get up to just above the speed limit. After a while taking the hand of Crowley. As they drove closer to Anathema’s house Aziraphale tried to get the Bently to play music.   
“How do I get this car to play music?” Aziraphale asked.   
Crowley closed his eyes and when he opened them, the Bently started playing Queen. Aziraphale listened to the songs that played and when they reached the town, he looked over to Crowley, who was asleep still holding the hand of Aziraphale. As Crowley slept the tear streaks left. As they got closer to town Aziraphale sent a text to Anathema, telling her that they drew near.   
When Aziraphale parked the car in the driveway, he shook out of Crowley’s hand and walked around to the other side, he opened the door and picked up the sleeping Demon. He walked up to the door and knocked. When the door opened Anathema smiled at Crowley before motioning to the coach in the living room. The two then walked into the kitchen Anathema pouring some tea.   
“Hello Aziraphale. How have you been?” She smiled at Aziraphale.   
“Good, I have been running the bookshop and the last prediction was accurate and saved both me and Crowley.” He spoke.   
“How are things with you and Crowley?” She spoke seductively.   
“Good, recently we have been talking and he realized something.” He paused, “Apparently I’m touch starved, because not being touched for a few thousand years may make you not be able to be touched without flinching.”   
“Well, I guess someone’s up,” Anathema spoke looking at the doorway where Crowley stood, still half asleep.   
“I can’t believe you tempted me into allowing me to drive my car.” Crowley spoke at Aziraphale laughing.   
“Well you didn’t seem tempted when you tried to hold my hand or when you fell asleep”   
“You bitch,” Crowley joked at Aziraphale.   
The two bickered back and forth until Anathema’s teapot squealed and she got them some tea. They sipped their tea for a minute until Aziraphale spoke.   
“So how are you and that witch hunter doing.” He said in the same manner that she spoke about Crowley. Her face redend.   
“We are doing well, we were thinking about moving in together because even if we have only known each other for a week, we love each other so much.”   
“I know that feeling.” Aziraphale and Crowley spoke at the same time.   
“That is too sweet.” Anathema spoke “But you have known each other for so long, but you are too cute.” Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, and smiled. Aziraphale grabbing Crowley’s hand.   
As the afternoon went on, the three moved from the dinning room to the living room continuing to drink tea. The Three laughed all afternoon, being happy. At dinner time, Newt walked into the small house and smiled at the group. He sat down his bags, went into the kitchen and then walked out and joined them.   
“So Newt, how are you doing,” Crowley asked, smiling at the Witch Hunter.   
“I’m doing good, I just got back from talking to my mom.” He paused. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”   
“It’s good Newt.” Crowley spoke with a knowing smile. The Four of them sat for the rest of the night before Crowley stood up and stretched.   
“Well angel, I think we should get going home so we can get home before tomorrow.”   
“Okie Crowley.” The two said goodbye and hugged the new couple before Aziraphale getting in the driver seat and Crowley getting in the passenger seat, Aziraphale driving home. For once in a long while they felt truly comfortable.


	8. E I G H T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley see some fimmilar faces

know, but hey neither did Aziraphale. They were best buds who were in love with each other. Crowley knew how much books meant to Aziraphale and would protect them at all costs. Aziraphale had began to take walks with Crowley, mainly around the block. They would hold hands and be almost romantic. Crowley loved seeing Aziraphale smile as they walked, especially at small things that no other super natural being, heaven or hell bound would notice. He noticed the kids eating ice cream across the street. He noticed the birds softly chirping up in the trees, he noticed the cars soft rumble and he noticed two of the same people with supernatural auros making out every day.   
Their first walk, he didn’t notice, but after a week of them, he noticed how they had a certain supernatural feel to them. As Aziraphale mentioned it to Crowley he started noticing it as well. They started getting more and more interested in the pair, trying to find something that would point them in the direction as to who the pair was. Aziraphale noticed that the two where often at the same wall at the same spot and Crowley noticed that one was definitely an angle, which didn’t give them many leads. After a week total of seeing the pair Crowley was fed up.   
“I have a plan angel.” Crowley spoke.   
“What is your plan,” The second of the pair spoke grabbing the demon's hand.   
“We are going to do the body swap thing tomorrow before going out on our walk, and then,” He paused for the dramatic flair he was good at “We will comfort them,”   
“But what if they catch us.” Aziraphale worried out loud.   
“They won’t angel, I promise.” Crowley walked closer to Aziraphale “Can I hug you.” Aziraphale nodded quickly and Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. “Everything will be fine Angel.”   
“Ok, Crowley,” Aziraphale said after they finished hugging. “I’ll do it.” Crowley reached his arm around and patted the angel on the back before going back to holding his hand. Aziraphale although the touch still felt weird, he liked it, he was getting used to it.   
The next day Aziraphale got up and proceed with his day like normal. First, he had a small cup of tea, with some toast. Then he walked downstairs and sat down to read while drinking his tea. He read until Crowley showed up down stairs a few hours later having just woken up. He sat down beside the book worm, and Aziraphale set down his tea and grabbed Crowley’s hand. He loved holding the demon’s hand now.   
When it was time for them to switch they went up stairs and closed all the blinds before switching and heading out for their walk. The two walked their normal route. The first time though they didn’t see the pair so they decided to loop again and hopefully find them again, only to be sorely disappointed. The two walked the loop a third time with the strangers not showing up before walking back to the apartment. When they arrived Aziraphale stopped.  
“Aziraphale they are in the shop.” Aziraphale spoke to Crowley   
“Let's go in, I’m sure it's fine.” The two walked into the shop and saw that no one was in the main lobby and headed back to the back room where two people Aziraphale and Crowley hoped never to see again where sitting in their chairs.  
“I can’t believe my eyes.” Crowley spoke. Raising his eyebrows. “You two!” He stopped not wanting to blow their cover.   
“You two got so upset for us being friends, and now this.” Aziraphale picked up where Crowley left off. “I can’t believe you Beelzebub, I assumed an angel might be easily tempted, but I never thought you would do it.”   
“And you Gabriel, What would the almighty have to say.” The Two may have been laughing to the point of blowing their cover if they weren't so shocked.   
“You two can drop the act, we know about the body switch, but we’re the only ones. We made sure of that.” Gabriel spoke, Mostly to Aziraphale who was so glad for the sunglasses that where their to hide his eyes.   
“We don’t know what you're talking about.” Aziraphale spoke, trying to sound disgusted at the notion.   
“Fine, lets just go and tell the others what we found out and then we can re-do the trial.” Gabriel spoke to Beelzebub. Aziraphale looked to Crowley who nodded to tell him that they couldn’t lie to the two of them. They switched back, while Beelzebub smirked.   
“I told you it would work Gabe.”   
“Okay you two we want answers.” Aziraphale spoke, “But we can do it over tea, if you two could come upstairs.” Beelzebub was the first to follow, Gabriel and Crowley following them up stairs to the small dining room table where the four of them could sit.   
“I just find it so amusing that you got mad at us for working with the opposition, who might I add, wasn’t even for romance before the not Armageddon.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the mention of the Armageddon. “We were just working together for business,”   
“Well, we were supposed to but, umh, things happened while we were staking out the book shop, as spending a month straight will do.”   
“And we need your help.” Beezlebub spoke, while Aziraphale placed all the tea down in front of everyone.   
“And why would we help you.” Aziraphale spoke.   
“For two reasons, 1. We will turn you in if you don’t 2. We just need help hiding the fact that we are dating.” Crowley let out a laugh, before nodding.  
“Okay, what do you two need?”


	9. N I N E

“Well Crowley, like we they said, we are dating and we know that you have hidden your relationship for centuries.”   
“No no no, one we are not dating, we have gone on a few dates but we are not official, and the way we hide it was trying to keep it low key. We would meet, we have meet up spots already known,” Crowley paused taking Aziraphale’s hand before continuing.   
“You all are really dumb so as long as you keep yourselve pretty low key, they won’t find out.”   
“WE ARE NOT DUMB!” Beelzebub and Gabriel shouted at the same time.   
“See normally, I would say you aren’t dumb, but I will say that the angels and demons didn’t find out about us until we started making trouble. Before that we were buying each other creps and I was saving Aziraphale from being discorperated every other week.”   
“Fine our respective offices are a bit dense. But how will we have excuses to see each other.” Gabriel winned.   
“I would recommend that you tell your co-workers that we need replacements, you two both nobly volunteer. Boom. Now you are here 24/7.”   
“That is smart Crowley. Well me and Gabe should get going.”   
“Wait!” Aziraphale spoke up. “When you two transfer down we should make plans for some double dates.”   
“Agreed.” Beelzebub spoke “Until we meet again.”   
At that Beelzebub and Gabriel walked out of the book shop, holding hands. Crowley looked at Aziraphale like he was crazy.   
“Why would you invite them to have double dates with us?” Crowley asked.  
“Well, I thought since they know about us and they also have something to lose. I don’t think any of the four of us should be to upset about keeping an eye on each other.” Crowley realized the good point made and nodded.   
“We should get evidence of them being together, so we have it as black mail in case they ever decide to become testy with us.” The two nodded.   
“Now, I want to nap, would you care to join me Love.” Aziraphale spoke.   
“I would love to Angel.” The two went upstairs to Aziraphale bed and laid down, Crowley once they were both lying down facing each other took Aziraphale’s hands and kissed them. The angel giggled and Crowley scooted closer, and they became closer than they had been in all 6000 years of being on earth. They truly loved each other. As they laid Crolwey looked at Aziraphale and smiled at his angel with his eyes closed. After about ten minutes, Crowley leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. Aziraphales eyes flew open and he jumped upward.   
“Love are you okay?” Crolwey asked, realizing now he had crossed a line.   
“Uh, I, um yes, I just need some air, I’ll be back.” At that he was out of the bedroom and Crolwey could hear a car start and then as he looked out the window he saw it drive away. In under a minute he had ruined the night and scared away Aziraphale. He knew what he had to do to make it up to his Angel. He ran out to the Bentley and got in the driver seat. He started the car but before he started driving he realized he didn’t know where to find his love, but decided his house would be a safe bet, then the park, and then Anathena’s house.Then he wouldn’t know where to go. He started toward his apartmet, and when he got their he saw no car, but he still decided to check it out.  
He walked into the house and saw nothing of notice, so next he decided to try the park. He got back in the Bentley. Starting to drive toward the park. As Crowley drove he had Queen playing in the back seat, nearing 100 he pulled into the park parking lot and got out he walked the park first checking where the pair normally sat and then checking the rest. As he walked he saw no one except for some dude spray painting a mural on a park bathroom. He walked back to the car, and started the long trip to Anathema’s house. The Bentley blasted Queen as they drove, Crowley was getting worried, had he scared his angel right into the enemy’s hands. Had he been safer he knew the pair would be at home together rather than apart and at risk. He drove, getting closer to Tadfeild.   
He pulled into Tadfield and drove up to Anathema’s cottage that she had decided to keep after Newt and her started dating. All he wanted was to hold him Angel.   
As neared the cottage all he felt was entire need for Aziraphale to be their and for him to be safe, even if he didn’t want to come home he would know that he was safe, and not. He didn’t even want to think about it. He pulled up to a cottage and saw that there were two cars in the driveway, he pulled into the driveway and parked the car, before he got out Anathema was their.   
“Is he in their?” Is all Crowley said before Anathema could start.   
“Yes, he needs some time Crowley.” Crowley nodded.  
“Uh, can I sleep here in my car, I don’t want him to.” He paused not wanting to explain more “I don’t want him to be here without me here, our old sides might come and attack, and I might as well drink holy water if that happened and I wasn’t here to protect him.”   
Anathema nodded before looking down at her phone and blushing. She looked back up at Crowley .   
“Why did it take so long to get here, he was here about an hour and a half earlier than you?” Anathema questioned.   
“I didn’t know where he would be, had you lived closer, you would have been first, but I check my flat and then our park, then I sped here.” She nodded. I am going to go back in. Crowley nodded.   
“I’ll be here.”   
“Listen he’ll be fine, by the time he got here, he had calmed down and was just drained,” Crowley was happier after that news and allowed Anathema to go inside.   
Inside Aziraphale was sitting on the couch, still lightly crying. When Anathema got into the house she walked over and re-embraced Aziraphale.   
“What did you tell him?” He half sobbed out.   
“That you were doing better and needed some time, he just was worried that you're old sides might come back and hurt you. He knew you needed time but had to protect you. He is staying in the car.”   
“Thank you Anathema, for everything.”   
“No problem Zira.” She paused “Do you want some tea.”   
He nodded the tears already better. She walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea. Aziraphale walked into the kitchen and sat down while the kettle boiled.   
“Did you ask why it took him so long?”   
“He needed to check his flat and your park.” Aziraphale’s eyes closed and he smiled.   
“He really does know me.” He paused. “I almost went to both of those places before realizing he would check their first. I really do love him.” Anathema walked over to Aziraphale and placed a cup of tea in front of Aziraphale. Anathema poured a cup of tea into a thermos. She paused and walked back out giving the tea to Crowley before coming back in.   
“So what do you need for the rest of tonight?” She asked.   
“Can I sleep?” He asked.   
“Ya I will show you to the bed, I’m gonna sleep on the pull out couch.”  
“Anathema, don’t worry, I can handle the pull out bed, you can sleep on your bed.”  
“You sure?” Anathema asked, before walking into the small bathroom off the kitchen washing her face before bed.   
“I’m sure, I will see you in the morning.”   
Aziraphale went back into the living room, and pulled out the couch. He first sat their for a minute, looking out the crease in the window seeing Crowley sipping the tea in his Bentley, he was visibly tapping on the wheel. He smiled before laying down on the Pull out couch. He closed his eyes and tied to sleep. It took him awhile but he finally fell asleep after a while

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow while writing the night before last misspelt Crowley every single time. EACH TIME DIFFRENT. God I need more sleep.


End file.
